


【凛刑】殊途（三）

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 重新搞起了过气的骗子和前女友……丹翡：原来话本里讲的人类和妖魔相恋的故事都是真的呢。殇叔：？？？





	【凛刑】殊途（三）

（那些人类女子，不过庸脂俗粉罢了，终日仅知嫉恨于我。至于人类男子，亦是一味只晓崇拜于我，成为我裙下玩物。这个世间，能够与我对等交流的唯有刑亥……唯你一人而已！）  
（至今为止非常抱歉！以后只要是你看中的男人，无论是谁都会交给你的！那些男人和刑亥相比根本不值一提！所以，请原谅我吧！两人以后继续好好相处！拜托了！）  
刑亥知道，接下来娈娘子便会将拉着自己的手贴到她的脸上，然后从眼中流下晶莹的泪水。  
只见娈娘子拉着自己的手贴到她的脸上，然后从眼中流下浑浊的血泪。  
她光滑柔嫩的肌肤逐渐干枯老朽，娇媚艳丽的脸庞逐渐失色凹陷，丰满玲珑的身躯逐渐消瘦萎缩，沁人心脾的体香逐渐臭不可闻。  
这位凭借魔性美貌名扬东离的绝世美女，竟以肉眼可见匪夷所思的速度蜕变成了一名形貌可怖的丑陋老妪。  
娈娘子用枯瘦的指节狠狠抓紧自己的手，以嘶哑刺耳的声音发出凄厉质问。  
（刑亥！！！你为什么要背叛我！！！为什么！！！）  
（和那个男人……和凛雪鸦！！！和他一起……背叛了我！！！）

刑亥猛然睁开双眼。  
她在书写符咒时不觉睡着了。  
船行一如之前平稳，舱内甲板仅是传来些微波动，几可忽略不计。  
橘红日光自窗外照进房间，晒得身上泛起一阵暖意。  
横臂枕卧桌旁的刑亥无需回头向外察看便知此时已近黄昏。  
「有言道是美人入眠，恰如海棠春睡，香梦沉酣。但以我方才观来，却似风狂雨暴，花叶飘摇。刑亥，你梦见何事……抑或何人？」  
「……不管我梦见何事、何人，与你又有何干系？掠风窃尘，收起你多余的试探。」刑亥抬身坐好，举手拢了拢略有散乱的头发，冷冷看向凛雪鸦。  
「你的眼神，几乎和分别那夜如出一辙。」凛雪鸦移开唇边烟斗，呼出一道青烟：「若非梦见往事或者故人，又会是什么让你压抑不住恨意，甚至在我面前露出仇视姿态？」  
刑亥低垂睫羽，不再去看双腿伸直靠坐在窗台上的银发男子：「你来此究竟为何？有事便直接说，符咒书写工作尚未完成，我没有多余时间奉陪。」  
「适才众人前往饭厅用膳，独你无故缺席。丹翡担心你有事耽搁了进食，于是拜托我过来察看情况。」凛雪鸦难得老实回答，「你的那份晚膳她已帮你分开收好。」  
「真是多余的举动。」刑亥冷笑道：「无知人类，妖魔岂是与尔等同样一餐不食便行事无力的软弱存在？那小丫头……」  
（娈娘子坐在八仙楼饭厅中央那张巨大的红木桌边向她招手。）  
（刑亥，快过来尝尝这个月的新菜式吧！）  
亮丽的黑发，娇小的身材……  
「原来如此，两人确有些微相似。」凛雪鸦眼神微微一动：「你梦到了……娈娘子。」  
「住口！」刑亥瞬间脸色狰狞，身上散发出浓烈妖气：「你这个叛徒！没有资格提到她的名字！」  
面对一触即发的紧张气氛，凛雪鸦仅是不为所动地用冷静的目光看向愤怒的妖魔:「希望你记清楚，背叛她的并非只我一人。」  
「泣宵之刑亥。」凛雪鸦一字一顿地说出魔女最不想听到的话语:「当初参与设计娈娘子骗局的，正是你我二人啊！」  
（我是来向你寻求合作的。）  
（你对娈娘子其实有所不满吧？）  
当时她是那样愚蠢，竟被这个男人轻易煽动，最终忍不住回应了恶魔的邀约。  
——好吧。  
（得你应承，实在感激不尽。）  
（那么，万事拜托了——刑亥。）  
「闭嘴——！杀了你！凛·雪·鸦！我一定要杀了你！」  
彻底陷入狂怒的刑亥一跃而起，腾身举掌欲攻向凛雪鸦。不料眼前陡然一花，对方已然近在咫尺，两手分别握住自己手腕，将她按倒在桌面上。  
朱砂写就的符纸在激荡的气流中飘散满室。  
身躯相贴的两人气息交缠，一时室内只余急促的呼吸声响。  
笃——到底是心脏剧烈跳动的声响，又或是他方传来敲击的声响，刑亥几乎无法分辨。  
「镇静！刑亥！如此沉不住气你以为自己真能成功报复于我吗？」  
是了，她隐忍下巨大耻辱，正是为了向这个可恨的男人——掠风窃尘·凛雪鸦复仇！  
故而她绝不能在此功亏一篑！  
刑亥眼神倏然清明。  
恰好对上凛雪鸦凝视自己的双眼。  
那是仿佛判断一个猎物是否合格的冰冷眼神。  
由始至终，这个男人果然从未改变。  
「……你可以放开我了吗？」刑亥冷淡开口问道。  
凛雪鸦彬彬有礼答道：「如果你已完全恢复清醒的话，当然……」  
吱嘎——有人忽然推开房门。  
「失礼了，鬼鸟公子，刑亥小姐，你们在吗……啊——！非常抱歉打扰二位——！」  
单纯善良的少女护印师显然是出于好心前来寻人，不巧却撞见两位找寻对象以暧昧不明的姿势紧密纠缠在一起。  
这香艳的一幕对于未谙人事的大家闺秀来说实在过于刺激了。  
以至于关门声听来显得格外仓惶响亮。  
凛雪鸦放开扣住刑亥脉门的双手站起身来：「上次是殇大侠，这次是丹翡姑娘，看来众人对我们关系定位所见略同呢。」  
刑亥冷哼一声：「这难道不是你有意误导造成的结果吗？事到如今我虽不知你为何作此举动，但我拒绝陪你表演这出孽缘戏码。」  
说罢云袖一甩，就将真气推向对方。凛雪鸦闪身一退踏出房外，不想魔女立刻趁机使出术法封门。  
「把我拒之门外了吗？」凛雪鸦有趣地一笑：「那就让我见识一下你会以何种方法来斩断这段孽缘吧，愿你不会让我感到失望，可爱的刑亥。」  
——想不到曾经的猎物，居然重新变得趣味起来了。


End file.
